bad_slackersfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Peacekeeper
''Universal Peacekeeper ''is the eighth animated in the True Skies/Skylighter Animaed Features Canon and the second animated classic of True Skies Golden Era. The story is based on Edith Nesbit's The Magic City. But the film was generally influenced from a variety of stories. The stories like Nicolló Machiavelli's The Mandrake and The Prince, The Tempest by William Shakespeare and Seven-Day Magic by Edward Eager. The story heavily focuses on a war refugee named Horace Helton from the war torn nation of Ariosto rather than the original main characters from The Magic City story Plot Taking place in the fictional city state of Faremore, which is a republic surrounded by the Kingdom of Broskford to the north and the Most Serene Republic of Padovia to the south. In the film's prologue, a young boy Horace Helton is rescued by Pip Pion and his sister Lucille using Peter Graham's flying contraption. Characters * Horace Helton — '''Christopher Scraggs • A political dissident and asylum seeker who fled his war ravaged native country of Ariosto for Faremore, only to embark a seven day quest to prevent a war between two countries and becoming a Scutifer for President Noah Vaz on his 12th birthday. * '''Pip Pion — '''Melvin Eames * '''Lucille Pion — '''Betsy Crott * '''Helen Graham— '''Helene Picard * '''Peter Graham — * Madam Mezzanine — '''Catherine O'Hara * '''Mr. Perrin — '''Robbie Coltrane • * '''Theophilus Topaz — '''Billy Pilgrim * '''Homer the Sloth — '''Bernie Cartwright • * '''Stevonnie the Protectress — '''Ally Sheedy * '''President Noah Vaz — '''Robert Reed * '''Caliban — '''Jeremy Irons • A evil sorcerer who was deformed as a result of dark arts, the film's main antagonist. He lives in the Chamer of Darkness underneath The Forbidden Temple located underneath the Forbidden Isle. He is known to control Superboa, since he is the most powerful warlock ever encountered. He is only the second most powerful sorcerer after Noah Vaz. * '''Lord Governor Sebastian Rotts — '''Vincent Price • The film's secondary antagonist, he is the scheming, conniving, greedy and warmongering Lord Governor of the Bruxlian parish of Potiton (Pottytown by Prime Minister Orsino Locks). He is a wealthy patriarch of the Rotts family; he first appears alongside with his son at the Eye of Sauron's Dark Arts Shoppe in Wealty with shopowner Hades Toadstool who takes the Book of The Seven Days of Great Deeds. * '''Archduke Iago II of Belka — '''Miguel Ferrer * '''Armgardt the Phoenix — '''Jeannie Elias * '''Lucius Rotts * Guardsman Pratt — 'Leopold Sykes * '''Guardsman Weatherspoon — '''James Rebhorn * '''Guardsman Graves — ' * '''Guardsman Grobbs — * Superboa — '''Christoher Lee * '''Max the Dog — '''Nathan Cui * '''Brenda the Dog — '''Wendy Crewson * '''Moribund the Spider King — '''Thule Ravenscroft * '''Victor The Gargoyle Leader — * Gorbychew the Imp Leader — *'''Narrator — '''Patti LuPone Production Music Release Videos Remake Sequels and Spinoffs Gallery Trivia External Links References Category:Films based on books Category:Fictional Films Category:True Skies/Skylight Animation films Category:1991 films Category:Films Category:Films about immigration Category:Films about friendship Category:Buddy films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Fantasy films Category:Animated Films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic animals Category:Films about magic Category:Anti-war films